


Booty Summons

by AlysFancosm



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Thanatos, Voyeurism, bottom Zagreus, not stopping on the Greek Gods but with consent thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysFancosm/pseuds/AlysFancosm
Summary: Zagreus accidentally summons Thanatos. It works out well for both of them.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 736





	Booty Summons

Thanatos had just brought painless, peaceful death to a sickroom when he heard the call from the underworld, breathless and urgent:

_‘Than!’_

He shifted, leaving the waiting soul to approaching Hermes’ care. The world around him blurred and reformed; the bitter smoke of medicinal incense replaced by the stale, sour air of Tartarus. For Zagreus to summon him here, after escaping it so many times, something had gone badly wrong. Than revolved in the air, hand on his scythe, seeking the threat, some danger… and was stopped short by his own face, expression taut with alarm. His reflection in Mother Nyx’ mirror.

He was hovering in Zagreus bedroom, feet inches over the mess, familiar shapes and clutter bathed in Ixion green. Behind him, he heard gasps and the rustling of sheets, and turned. 

There was Zagreus, nestled amongst them; flushed and startled, eyes wide. 

He was sitting upright on his bed, covers clutched in his lap, otherwise breathtakingly, gloriously bare. Than couldn’t keep his eyes from sweeping over the pristine skin; the clean lines of his jaw and arm and shoulder; the wine-stain colour in his cheeks, his neck, his chest. All unhurt, unbroken, but Zag was breathing hard: muscles of his torso rising and falling as Than looked, Zag’s mouth slightly open over his plump bottom lip.

“Than, I- ”

“You’re in bed.”

“I - yes,” Zag replied, uncertain, shifting uneasily under Than’s stare. “Why are you…?”

“You’re naked,” Than interrupted, because it was impossible not to notice. Zag’s body seemed almost luminous in the dim, soft light: all too easy to trace the sharp silhouette of his hips and swell of his thighs against the rich dark silk of the bedclothes. Than’s green glow was fading along with his fear, leaving Zagreus silver-white. He could have been carved out of the same stuff as the moon: a masterpiece crafted and placed here by the sculptor Phideas just to tempt Thanatos. It wouldn’t be the first time a mortal attempted to bribe the God of Death, but it might be the first it worked.

Thanatos _ached._ It had been so long…

Zag blinked and damped his lip, the briefest flash of pink matching his cheekbones. He smiled, but it didn’t hide his confusion. “Well, this is my room. If I can’t be naked in my own bed, where can I?”

 _In mine_ , Thanatos thought, but didn’t say it. Sleep was his brother’s domain; he didn’t think he even had a bed other than the recliner Zagreus insisted on commissioning for him. For the first time he felt the need of one, somewhere out-of-the-way, private...

He needed to cut off the warm trail of his own thoughts. “Why did you summon me?”

Zagreus' brow creased. “I don’t think I – oh.” Understanding dawned like the sun he’d fought so hard and long to see, and he twisted in the sheets to rummage among the pillows. Greedy disappointment bit into Thanatos’ belly when he dragged the covers up first, draping inky fabric across his legs. After a moment, he pulled out Mort: the little mouse more dishevelled than usual with a slightly squashed nose and his ear bent around clumsy stitching. Thanatos couldn’t help but reach out for him, floating closer rather than picking through the debris strewn across the floor.

He stroked a thumb over the worn fabric of Mort’s head, careful not to touch the prince; afraid that after so long, Zag’s heat would burn. “He was in your bed?”

Zagreus shrugged, his smile coming up lopsided. “I can’t risk losing him, and it felt wrong to leave him in the display case. So he lives in here with me. When we’re not out escaping.”

Keeping Than’s gift with him. Always together, as Than could not be.

He wasn’t made for sentiment; it sat heavy on his tongue, liquid in his belly. Something to swallow down as he pulled his hand back, leaving the mouse in Zagreus’ palm. “But why call for me here?”

Zag ducked his head, fidgeted with putting Mort on his shelf. A susurrus of silk on skin. Thanatos forced himself not to look down.

“I didn’t mean to,” Zag admitted. “At least not out loud.” He looked up, mismatched gaze finding Thanatos’ gold, jumping away, coming back. Took another breath. “To be honest, Than, this is exactly what it looks like,” he said, offering up a grin that was rueful at the edges. Mischief gleamed in his eyes as his lips spread. “I missed you.”

“You missed me,” Thanatos repeated, and it spoke something about how utterly incapable he was of thinking clearly near Zagreus that it took several more stupid, slow seconds for him to understand what the prince was telling him.

Zag had accidentally cried out his name in bed.

Than’s eyes dropped to the puddle of sheets in Zag’s lap.

“I’m not blaming you or anything,” Zag added quickly, fists wrenching the covers up higher, frustrating Than’s abrupt stare. “I know you’re busy, and it’s your work and it’s not your fault, I was just... lonely.”

Pin-prick tingles had erupted under the skin of Than’s palms. Zag studied his face carefully, as though he could read his racing thoughts there. 

“You’re not angry?”

He was bursting. He shook his head, fingers flexing unconsciously, throat working to get the words from his dry mouth. The effort was not enough to keep himself from saying them.

“Show me.”

“I - what?” Zag asked, but he once more wet his lip, head tilting to the side. His laurel was askew, Than noticed vaguely, smouldering leaves drifting to ashes and nothing before they could reach his shoulders.

“Show me,” he said again, voice steadier than he felt; giddy on Zag’s presence and his own daring, pins-and-needles tingling sweeping through his limbs. Zag was staring, embers of red and green, hopeful anticipation dancing on his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Than nodded once, certain as only death is. Zag shivered and leaned back on one hand, the other gathering the sheets too slowly. Than drifted to the foot of the bed, waved his scythe away into the ether and stepped out of the air to the floor.

Zag’s gaze stayed locked with his, embers lit with new flame, holding for a few more seconds before deliberately glancing down, urging him to watch.

He made a show of it; insufferable, incorrigible as he was; winding the fabric round and round his grasping hand and Than’s attention around a spindle point. He stilled for a moment, just long enough to make Than wonder if Zag wanted him to beg, then pulled the covers away to expose himself: weeping and red, gleaming damp. Than couldn’t help but swallow, mouth wetting in response. Zag must been close, maybe seconds away when he cried his name, cried out for _him_.

“Well?” Zag prompted, insufferably smug, easing back onto his elbows and then the gathered pillows behind him, hair spreading against them, unruly as he was. He rested his hands comfortably at his sides, as if his cock wasn’t clearly begging to be touched, letting Than look along the length of his body as he wanted. And Than _wanted_ , his leggings becoming more uncomfortably tight the longer he indulged. Zag was inspiringly, ascendantly beautiful; rapturous and unbearable to look at without touching.

It was only Zag’s expression that stopped him; the infuriating, enthralling smirk Than had wanted to kiss off his face as long as he could remember. Neither of them were without pride. Than held himself in, let the heat building fill him without moving him; levelled a look at the waiting prince. “Well, Zagreus? What are you waiting for? I said show me, not lie there.”

Zagreus’ cock and fingers twitched, latching onto the game. “You really want to watch, huh?” he asked, voice low to tease, to taunt and challenge and dare.

“I want to see what you were doing when you called for me,” Than replied, rolling the words, tasting lust. “What made you sound so _desperate_.”

Zag made a noise like he’d tried to scoff and found he didn’t have the air for it, and the corners of Than’s mouth quirked upwards. Zag recovered quickly, trailing hands up his sides, fingers over his ribs, sweeping one over his chest to brush a nipple while the other strayed provocatively close, fingertips a fraction below the belly button. “Sure you can stand it, Than?” Zag taunted, too much desire in it to sting; too much for Than to even consider saying no.

“I can always fly.”

Zag’s head pitched back with a bark of laughter that filled Than’s chest like the sweeter, cleaner air of the surface. When his gaze returned it was no less heated, lids lowered over eyes gone dark. “Okay,” he murmured, clearly working himself up to it, accepting the challenge Than had thrown back at him. “If you’re sure you can bear it, Than.”

He started small, subtle; just brushing the shaft with his knuckles, other hand lazily stroking across his chest. Perhaps it was to wind Than up, perhaps to slow himself down; it didn’t matter, he couldn’t care. Couldn’t do anything but watch, transfixed, as Zag toyed with just his knuckles and the backs of his fingers, then slipped his hand lower to cup his balls. Than’s tightened as Zag rubbed and rolled; gentle, unhurried despite the accelerating rise and fall of his chest.

Zagreus drew his hand back up, past his cock, and set the meat of his palm against his navel, stroking twin sticky lines down the sides of the shaft with splayed fingers. Then again. Again. A touch so slight it had to be maddening, as unsatisfying for him as it was for Than to watch. Teasing, just to tease his lover more. A bead of moisture formed on the slit, and Than’s burning palms itched with the urge to smear it around. Better yet, he could use his tongue: sink onto the mattress and down onto Zagreus, fill his mouth with velvet salty heat and watch Zag’s eyes close… because they were open, constant, fixed on Than’s face to bear witness to every shift and strain of his expression. Gods, how much of what he was imagining was written there? It had to be too much, his feelings too obvious; Zag swiped across the head with his thumb, picked up the bead and transferred it to his lip, licked it off.

Than groaned, the memory of his taste thick in the sound. Zag’s smirk widened. He brushed licks over the rest of his fingers, deliberate, then reached down to wrap them around his cock. His hold was loose, not enough even to watch, let alone feel, but after a few shallow strokes his hips began to lift anyway. How close had he been, how long had he been pleasuring himself in Thanatos’ name? Than’s hands clenched, driving his nails into the fat pads of muscle beneath his thumbs, reminders of what Zag’s felt like in his back. 

Soon the prince couldn’t help but tighten his grip, breath quickening along with his hand. The one left on his chest moved to claw into the sheets beside him, an anchor as he began to buck into his fist. Than’s own erection was throbbing and painful, all the disadvantage of being untouched and confined coming unravelled by the sounds Zag made; needy, breathy, whiny noises that sang for answers in Than’s ears. If he could just hold on, resist all the sweating, shining, smooth silvery skin in front of him, he could watch Zag come undone like this: see him drive himself over the edge at his request, shatter with Than’s name on his lips… maybe then he’d add his own spend to the mess Zag would make of himself, striping his chest and belly and hands…

But Zag was impossible, incorrigible Zagreus, and of course he surprised him.

His back arched off the bed, heels dragging against the sheets with a hiss and snarl of smothered flame, throwing his head back on a strangled cry as he clamped finger and thumb around the base of his cock, cutting of his release before it began. Thanatos hissed as Zag’s body writhed and shuddered with the force of his thwarted orgasm, so tight and hard in his leggings he could have cried. Zag collapsed back, heaving as he lay, and laughed; an airless, giddy thing. Bright spots of sweat glinted in the hollow of his throat, the edges of his muscles, along the lines of his collarbone. He grinned.

“Had enough - of just watching yet?” he jibed around shuddering breaths.

Than made a noise between a groan and a growl, grasping his own cock through his clothes. He worked at his belt with the other, watching Zagreus watch him as he recovered, heavy eyes following his hands. He let the belt drop, pushed his leggings and underwear aside enough to get himself out and into his palm, but didn’t remove the chiton, the rest of his clothes.

“Gods, Than, you look so good.”

Than worked himself with long smooth strokes, not too quick; a hot relief even almost dry. He let his eyes rake over Zagreus’ flushed body like a lick; the colour spilling down his chest, darting trembles fluttering through muscle. Zag let him, stretching under the look, arching against the bed. 

“What do you want, Than?” he asked, almost purring. Than knew that Zag understood exactly what that voice and words like those did to him. “You want to have me now? Want me to beg for it? Or…” he wet his lips, brightening with fire and mischief and wicked energy, “…do you want to see the rest?”

Than’s rhythm faltered. “The rest?”

Blood and darkness, but Zagreus’ smirk. He couldn’t take his eyes from it, shining and wicked: watched Zag slide two fingers into his mouth. 

Than fully groaned that time, strokes speeding up. Zag’s mismatched eyes crinkled with a smile Than couldn’t see for the knuckles vanishing between his lips. He sucked on his fingers the way he sucked Than’s cock: like he _loved_ it, like they were delicious and perfect and he wanted to do nothing else; cheeks hollowing, throat bobbing as he used his tongue. When he finally drew them out again, deliberately trailing over the plump damp cushion of his lip, Than heard the wet pop.

“You wanted to see _exactly_ what I was doing when I called, right?” Zag said, voice rasping. He lifted a knee and planted one foot as he reached under himself, spreading his thighs to give the best view, and Than shuddered when he realised Zag’s entrance was already gleaming with oil.

Zag closed his eyes as he pushed into himself, long slender fingers disappearing inside his body. Than’s hand stilled on his shaft, watching without blinking as Zag stretched and turned his wrist, knowing from the reactions shuddering on his face that he was curling his fingers inside, seeking, probing.

“ _Gods_ , Than, this should be you.”

Thanatos swore, rocking forward when he bucked involuntarily, the head of his cock beginning to weep.

“You’re so much better, bigger than this,” Zag went on, stroking Than’s ego even as he reached down to stroke his shaft again, hand clenching around the hard curve, pace matching the thrusts into his hole. “I pretended it was you, but it doesn’t come close.”

Than surged forwards, planted his knees on the bed and grabbed hold of Zag’s, pushing them up and apart. The prince gasped at the touch, head pitching back, giving Than the perfect place to latch with his teeth, murmuring into the soft skin of Zag’s throat. “Keep going,” he urged, voice rough as the shifting floors of Tartarus, “Talk to me, my love. What were you thinking, imagining?”

“Fuck, Than, whaddyou want me to say?” Zag demanded, slurring, head lolling into kisses pressed against his neck. “Wanted you, needed you, just like this -”

“You wanted me to have you,” Than continued, greedy, laving his tongue in wet circles down from Zag’s neck to his chest above the heart, amidst the clumsy tangle of arms where Than held Zag bent nearly in half, hands wrapped around his knees and thighs, and the prince still worked his own cock. 

“Wanted _you_ ,” Zag corrected, _insisted_ ; Than’s heart soaring as though stolen by the Anemoi, carried away like Pysche by Zephyrus. “Missed you, needed you here, needed you _close_ -”

Than pitched forward and kissed him, finally, _finally_ tasting Zag’s mouth: sweat and sweetness and Zagreus. Zag moaned into it, back arching, hands jumping from himself to grab Than’s clothes instead, wrenching him nearer and holding him still. Than kissed him until Zag shook, moving to suck on his lower lip so Zag could breathe.

“Let me,” he begged, while Zag was still gasping. “Allow me to give you that, Zagreus, my love -”

“Yes already, _please_ Than -”

Than sat up, Zag’s hands falling limply back beside his head. The prince flexed his body, making a soft sound as Than eased one of his knees over his shoulder, the back of Zag’s thigh pressed against the hard muscle of Than’s stomach. He could feel it trembling. He wrapped an arm around it, trying to comfort, making an awkward grasping motion with the other. Fortunately Zag understood and dragged a pillow into his reach, and Than pulled it under Zag’s hips. 

“Better?”

Zag nodded, relaxing underneath him.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Than stroked down the other leg to the slick, twitching skin around his hole, gentle. Zag groaned.

“Been ready since before you got here,” he murmured, peering up at Than with eyes only half open, pupils glittering behind his lashes. “Gods, Than, you don’t know what I felt when I heard your bell -”

Than shushed him, blowing against burning skin, pressing apologies and promises into it in the form of kisses. To do whatever he could to be here more, to not stay away so long, that he would always come when Zag called. “I am here now, my love. My only love.”

Still, he waited for Zag’s nod after lining himself up, pressed against him but not pushing in until he saw Zag agree. The slide was delicious: hot, tight heat and pressure swallowing him whole, Zag moaning underneath him as he bottomed out.

“So perfect,” Zag breathed, eyes closed, driving all the air from Than’s chest. “Move.”

And Than did, rolling his hips forwards and grinding against Zagreus until he whined, thrashing against the covers. He settled into a steady rhythm, driving for depth rather than speed, watching Zag twist underneath him as he came apart; just a bit more, just a bit further open on every thrust inwards, until his breaths were more like sobs.

“Do you want to be touched?” Than asked, unable to keep the reverence from his tone, the hand that had been stroking Zag’s ribs clasping his hip. Zag’s cock was bobbing against his stomach, sticky strings stretching from the tip to his navel, and he nodded with his eyes still wound shut, hair dragging against the pillows.

“Gonna need it after missing twice,” he mumbled, speech thick, and a little yelp escaped when Than wrapped around him.

Than kept his pace gentle, sliding up and down the shaft with as tight a grip as Zag could stand without whimpering, his own mouth dry. He’d never seen Zagreus quite like this; this close to overwrought and overcome; barely able to make weak motions with his hips under Than’s hand. His own release was approaching, building as he watched the silent pants from Zag’s mouth, and the prince felt it when his pace faltered, trying to stave it off.

“No,” he gasped, making an effort to push back against him, spur him on. “Don’t stop. Come with me.”

“You’re sure?” Than asked, though he was already speeding up; already rocking into Zagreus’ body to chase the high waiting there, all-consuming.

Than was certain that if Zag could have, he would have rolled his eyes. “Sure as death,” he breathed, throwing himself into moving once more, hurrying to meet Than’s every motion, joining the rush towards the edge. “Come for me, Than.”

Than never could refuse his prince. He jerked as he came, spending into Zagreus, managing a last few desperate pumps of Zag’s cock so he could follow. The prince went rigid as he painted his own chest, a choked gasp punched from his lungs. Then he slumped, exhausted, into the sweat-stained rumpled sheets of his bed, limp under Than’s hand.

“Blood and darkness,” he muttered, screwing his eyes up and then blinking them open. His voice was cracked and raw.

“Are you alright?” Than asked, his own not much better. He helped ease Zag’s leg from his shoulder, cradling it until it was stretched out against the mattress, tucking his knees together to give Zag more room.

“Never better,” Zag said, croakily, flicking his eyes over Than’s face. Than knew he looked anxious, could feel the pinch in his own brow. “Can’t stand though,” Zag admitted lightly, sounding utterly unconcerned about it. He quirked a smile into Than’s frown, wordless reassurance. “Don’t care. Worth it.”

Gods, Than loved him.

He fumbled with how best to say so for a while, unable to keep a smile of his own from rolling around his face, thumbs rubbing small circles into Zag’s boneless flesh. A smile Zag returned, growing and spreading with every passing moment until Than forgot about words altogether and picked up one of Zag’s hands instead, bringing it his lips. Again. Again. Not enough time or kisses in all of endless eternity to express everything he felt for Zagreus.

“Than?”

“My love?” He looked over the back of Zag’s palm, tracing down the length of his outstretched arm to the happy, slack expression on his lover’s face, wished to keep it there forever.

“Will you clean me up, please? And then get into bed?”

Another kiss. Another promise. “Of course. Anything. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write a scrap worth posting for so long, and then suddenly two smut pieces in as many days. I think ThanZag are magic.
> 
> Thankyou so, so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy killing Theseus. 
> 
> Scream at me here or on twitter @AFancosm!


End file.
